Plantilla:Logo fur
}| }|}} | Description=This is a logo }|owned by }|}} for }| } | }}}. }|It is a historical logo. Its historical usage is as follows: }. |}} }|Further details: }|}} | Source= }|The logo is from the } website. |}} }| }| }|| The logo may be obtained from }| }| }| }| }}}}}.}}}} | Portion= }| }|The entire logo is used to convey the meaning intended and avoid tarnishing or misrepresenting the intended image.}} | Low_resolution= }}}}| }}}}|The logo is of a size and resolution sufficient to maintain the quality intended by the company or organization, without being unnecessarily high resolution. }} | Purpose =''Choose "Use=" Infobox / Org / Brand / Product / Public facility / Other ''' }| } |Infobox= The image is placed in the infobox at the top of the article discussing }| }| }}}, a subject of public interest. The significance of the logo is to help the reader identify the organization, assure the readers that they have reached the right article containing critical commentary about the organization, and illustrate the organization's intended branding message in a way that words alone could not convey. |Org= The image is used to identify the organization }| }| }}}, a subject of public interest. The significance of the logo is to help the reader identify the organization, assure the readers that they have reached the right article containing critical commentary about the organization, and illustrate the organization's intended branding message in a way that words alone could not convey. |Brand= The image is used to identify the brand }| }| }}}, a subject of public interest. The significance of the logo is to help the reader identify the brand, assure the readers that they have reached the right article containing critical commentary about the brand, and illustrate the nature of the brand in a way that words alone could not convey. |Product= The image is used to identify }| }| }}}, a notable product or service. The significance of the logo is to help the reader identify the product or service, assure the readers that they have reached the right article containing critical commentary about that product or service, and illustrate branding associations of the product or service in a way that words alone could not convey. |Public facility= The image is used to identify the following notable public facility: }| }| }}}. The significance of the logo is to help the reader identify a facility (such as a road, airport, station, city, neighborhood, or the like), and assure the readers that they have reached the right article containing critical commentary about the facility. |#default= }| }|'Purpose must be stated here. '}} }}}} }| ''There is commentary in the article about the logo itself as follows: " }" }} | Replaceability= }| }|Because it is a logo there is almost certainly no free equivalent. Any substitute that is not a derivative work would fail to convey the meaning intended, would tarnish or misrepresent its image, or would fail its purpose of identification or commentary.}} | other_information= }}}}| }}}}|Use of the logo in the article complies with Wikipedia non-free content policy, logo guidelines, and fair use under United States copyright law as described above.}} }}